


You're Not Like All The Rest

by Kaoz



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-27
Updated: 2011-11-27
Packaged: 2017-10-26 14:24:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/284306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaoz/pseuds/Kaoz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was one place he kept going back to, a town Dean always stopped in between hunts… And then he stopped, but the past has a way of coming back only this time it's not the life either of them expected to lead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Not Like All The Rest

Water drips from somewhere. Leaky pipes abound in the run down building they’ve come into for the thing killing the people of Alberta.  
Light reflects- sucked in to the green depths to spark like quicksilver though the Hunters are unaware. They're busy fighting off the demons coming to claim the bounty on Dean Winchester. This time there's six…

 **+**

 _The crowd is cheering. It’s loud with plenty of people around while John and Dean are on a hunt, looking for something. They split up in the crowd.  
Dean realizes there's a girl in the fight- she's hot. Slim, busty and kicking ass. Dean watches the big man go for her face but she avoids him and works his body. Blows to the kidneys and gut. Dean admires her form, both, because she obviously knows what she's doing and has some type of training. He recognizes a few styles and then she gets knocked down.  
The man is smirking and he kicks her- that pisses Dean off a bit, seems like a pussy move and she is a girl. There's more cheering from the crowd and the man turns to gloat. Dean watches the girl take her opening, she hooks her legs and drops the man. His leg breaks and while he's screaming in pain she straddles him. Her fist makes contact with the howling man’s face and doesn’t stop punching him- Dean can tell she's pissed of and anger is leading.  
The crowd likes it.  
Dean watches as the ref calls it and the girl pulls back, she's got rigid control of herself and stands up, deliberately stepping on the man’s balls as she walks over him._

 **+**

Lethal grace flows through her body, like a feral cat stalking its prey. She follows their movements, notes where they are weakest and lightly drops over the side. Her feet clear the rail in a smooth motion, her body arching into a flip, silver-green eyes tracking her target. The demon feels the impact of her heels as they meet his shoulders and then the floor where he's smacked into. The broken meat suit…blood pooling on the concrete from its pulpy mass that had once been a face. There's five left and the closest one turns to face her. She flips back again, out of the crouch she drops into, the ease of each motion so effortless and her heels connect once again. The demon stumbles back, it feels pain and blood gushes from the gashes inflicted on the meat-suits face.  
There's a Devil'sTrap painted on the ceiling-she put it there- her preparations for just this event taking place. There's a bounty on Dean that the Winchesters don’t seem to take seriously.  
She strikes at the demon with her open palm and throws the demon under the trap. A third comes up with a knife to stab. She drops it with a palm strike, the blade leaving its mark on her forearm. She bleeds and it hurts-a faint pulse that burns- she bares her fangs, a hiss of anger and she lunges. Her teeth find purchase on its throat, blood flowing into her mouth but it’s tainted and gross. She rips its throat stepping back and kicks it into the Devil'sTrap.  
Sam sees her; he knows what she is and doesn’t think twice of throwing Ruby’s knife. He's got demons to deal with, demons trying to kill him and his brother… vampires…  
He doesn’t count on her catching the knife. She turns right into it, her eyes shine bright in the dim light. With the knife in her hand, Sam has a moment of panic wondering if he’ll be able to avoid when it comes at him. He’s confused when she steps into the Devil'sTrap, the knife hilt deep in the demons left eye. The flicker of lightning moves through the meat-suit and by the time it hits the ground the demon is gone.  
The fourth demon leaves stalking Sam to take on the vampire and he watches the knife end up slashing open the meat-suit. Blood spills like some river and it’s followed by the hot splatter of entrails. Sam controls his urge to vomit, hazel eyes averted and there's Dean fighting off the last demon.  
Before Sam starts his body moving towards his brother, Ruby’s knife is sticking out of the demons back. Lighting once again flickers through the meat-suit and that leaves the vampire the last one standing.  
“Daryen.”  
Dean recognizes her.  
She makes no reply, nothing that gives away she’s heard him, heard her name fall from his lips and the pain that courses through her entire being at hearing it once more.  
Daryen pulls the knife from the demon, she spits out the blood left in her mouth and wipes her lips but they remain deep red and her eyes –now they're a silvery-green-  
“You know her?” Sam scowls. Because Sam remembers the hard time Dean gave him for wanting to let the vampires go even when they both knew it was the right thing to do. That not everything their Father had told them was evil needed to die.  
“No.” She's staring at Dean. “He doesn’t know me.”

 **+**

 _John left with a warning for Dean to behave. The trail is cold and that means starting fresh the next day.  
Dean watches the girl sneak off while the next fight gets going. He catches up outside but the girl has already spotted him.  
“What?”  
Dean hesitates, green eyes scan the dark alley and approaches carefully.  
“I saw you fight.”  
She doesn’t respond.  
He's curious about her, wonders why any girl would get in a fight… what she’s doing involved with such a crowd.  
“What's your name?”  
Daryen snorts. “One of those.” She gets them often and usually needs to physically persuade them to leave her alone.  
“One of what?” Dean eyes her over again, the black hair falling in her eyes and the rest of it confined to a braid. Her eyes are green, at least what he can see in the dim light.  
“You saw me.” Daryen walks towards Dean, she gets up close but has to look up because he's way taller than her 5’4”. “Does that turn you on?”  
Dean notes her eyes –definitely a deep green color with flecks of gray and then her busted lip looks … … tempting?  
“Yeah…” her voice is soft and her hands skim down his chest.  
Dean doesn’t flinch when she cups him, her hand amazingly gentle._

 **+**

“Dean.” Sam wants an answer and not from the vampire.  
But Dean's shocked. He sees her, sees what she is and can't fully comprehend it. She's a vampire. A bloodsucker- a thing like those they hunt and kill… and she just helped them out.  
She was waiting.  
Dean realizes this and he takes a step towards her only to stop at the slight narrowing of her eyes and new, firm, grip on their demon killing knife.  
Sam draws on her.  
“One of those…” She smirks. “Bullets won't kill me. … Hunter.”  
Dean starts at that but it makes sense she’d know about them now. What she is…  
She tisks.  
“And oh-, no handy supply of Dead Man’s Blood.” She shakes her head. “Not well prepared, are you?”  
Sam's getting pissed. He killed Gordon with his bare hands and some wire; he could kill this one just as easy.  
“Put it down.” Dean can see the thoughts in his brothers head, knows what Sam wants to do…  
Sam doesn’t want to put his gun down and glares at Dean who pushes his arm down. There's a silent conversation there and Daryen is caught in how easily she can accept there is that connection between them. They're brothers and their lives haven't been normal by any means.  
Dean and Daryen just stare at each other. Green eyes questioning- wondering what happened, how she became…this. Why?  
Daryen smiles and it’s not the happy one he remembers. This one doesn’t reach her eyes… eyes so different in color-  
“Well. … isn't this a fine mess you boys have made?”  
Sam's eyes automatically go to the bodies but Daryen's shaking her head. She steps away from them and paces.  
“The Gates of Hell, all those demons…” She shakes her head again and then looks right at Dean. “You go to hell and for what?” She turns those silvery eyes on Sam. “So that one can go and break the final seal…”  
Sam stiffens. He glares at her but feels his guilt wash over him. She's not lying about this, what they’ve done…  
“The Devil is walking around, the HorseMen are being risen, we are fighting The Apocalypse and you … … you don’t want any part of the solution-.”  
“How do you know all of this? Who are you working for?” Sam demands and Daryen's eyes flash silver- angry.  
“She doesn’t.” Dean can't look away from her. She's different in so many ways and still looks just as he remembers. The only difference is what she is.  
Her eyes flick over to Dean.  
“Maybe you were right.” She can't help the regret lacing her words, that she wishes it had come out differently. Maybe even that she’d listened to Dean about her choice…  
Sam has no clue what they're talking about. He's left out…

 **+**

 _Dean's thinking, fingers playing with her hair and Daryen finally gives.  
“You could… stay-.” She bites he tongue and waits but the silence is unbearable. “… never mind.”  
Dean knows what she wants, he's seen her on and off for the past year. Dean is comfortable, he likes being there with Daryen but its not getting any easier to lie to her, actually harder to do, to hide what he does for a living, if that’s what it’s called, living…  
Dean knows he has to make a decision, has known for a while and this time… he has to make it a clean break, let her move on._

 **+**

“What happened?” Dean gives voice to the questions he's wanted to ask since she appeared. He needs to know.  
Daryen smiles slowly and then laughs though it makes them nervous. It’s kinda creepy what with all the dead bodies and she's a vampire…  
“You left.” It’s as simple as that. She chuckles again, a harsh sad sound. “That damn jacket… … I kept it. … Thinking…maybe, maybe you'd come back. Maybe…”  
That maybe it wasn’t Dean wanting a clean break but something else. That maybe those were just words and Dean wasn’t serious but the days turned to weeks and then weeks to months and … …  
“It was hanging there.” She's lost to the memory; her brow slightly furrowed and he knows-remembers each expression… she's hurting. “Right corner of my closet. Almost 2years…” Daryen chuckles again, she inhales sharply, eyes closed and savors their scent, the pounding rush of blood flowing through their bodies-. “One night, I wanted… foolish, but I wanted to feel you close to me.”  
She's a vampire.  
Daryen looks at Dean.  
“So I wore it.”  
She’d gone to another underground fight. They were short on cash and it had been one fight, just one…  
“You kept fighting.” Dean's eyes grow hard, he's not happy.  
“I told you.” She never hid what she was. “Shaking my ass for groping drunks …” She shook her head and he remembers that. It hadn't been her then and Dean couldn’t expect her to change just because he was or wasn’t there. He still doesn’t like that Daryen preferred getting a beating instead of dancing…

 **+**

 _“Why?” Dean has asked her before and she's avoided a straight answer.  
“Because I'm good.”  
Dean's not arguing that because he knows she is.  
Daryen can see he's not giving up and exhales in preparation for opening up just a little more even though it goes against everything she knows. What's the point if all they ever have are moments together?  
“Because I'm not the type to shake her ass and let some sloppy drunk paw me for a couple of bucks ….” She looks at Dean, already regretting saying even that much so she tries for a little teasing instead of the rare moment of honesty. “Unless he's some pretty blond … with gorgeous green eyes- did I tell you I have this … weakness… for green eyes?”  
Dean finally smiles.  
“Blonds do have more fun.” He's teasing right back. Hands skimming over warm bare skin…  
“And brunettes kick ASS, Winchester.”  
Dean winces at her bite on his chest.  
“Yeah, this one does…”  
The question is there and Daryen sighs gives up trying to change the subject.  
“Military brat. I grew up on the road – rough living and Dad made sure we could handle ourselves. With three brothers … bunch of jar heads-. Dad was stationed in Japan a couple of years. He had a friend with a place in the countryside … he was my teacher, showed me- well, he tried. I could've been a good Samurai- for a gaijin. But we left and that was it. So… now you know.”_

 **+**

“I never made it home.” She faced them; hand on her hip, head tilted as if in thought. Dean can see there's something else, she's too damn stiff  
“It was a few days before …all this … made some sense.” She pointed at herself, eyes never leaving Dean's. “She told me why.”  
He stiffens, guts churning and he's got the feeling he knows-  
“Said I had you … to thank.”  
The knife once again comes up and the point is aimed at her chest, eyes still locked with Dean's. Sam half raises the gun thinking he wouldn’t be able to stop her but he sure as hell isn't going to stand by when she decides to attack.  
Dean looks pale. He doesn’t want to accept what he knows happened but it’s staring him in the face.  
“Yeah… that’s the one.” Her voice grows softer still, there's a new tone to it, more musical than he remembers…  
Luther’s mate.  
Those vampires they never got around to hunting down and taking out and Dean can't believe it’s come to this.  
Daryen nods seeing as Dean makes the connection. What he feels is there for her to see, the tightly clenched jaw, the hands balled into fists, knuckles white…  
“She really hated you.”  
“Hated?”  
Her eyes flick to Sam but she answers looking at Dean.  
“She liked to starve me.” It’s a statement of fact. There's no blame in her words or tone and the lack of emotion - the quiet admission stabs at Dean and he's sorry, he's too damn sorry their choices have affected her. He'd left, kept away just so she wouldn’t be touched by it, because he cared too much to let it …  
“Kept saying how lucky- bitch didn’t feel lucky at the end.”  
She killed it and the others. Those vampires won't be a threat to the Winchesters again.  
Daryen walks-stalking-towards Dean and Sam is nervous but she stops a breath away from Dean, her eyes on his and the knife’s between them, pointed towards herself, the tip at her heart.  
“So…” her voice is whisper soft, quicksilver eyes so different but she isn't the girl he'd go to for an escape of his world full of monsters…  
Dean takes the knife after a long moment, hand closing about the hilt, puts it in his pocket and never moves away from her.  
He knows she isn't a threat- that he's got no need to fear her- not now-even with what she's become because of him-  
“Thank you.” She rises on her toes, her lips softly press a kiss to his chin and it’s not like she can reach higher. She backs off slowly.  
Dean never once flinches, he doesn’t back away from her either- he feels responsible and he doesn’t understand what she thanks him for. The vampire wanted him, she wanted the Winchesters because they killed her mate and instead the leech got Daryen. What she is… this thing she's been made…  
“Dean.” Sam is pissed. Dean's letting her go? He didn’t stab her when she plainly offered?  
“Ary … I'm- I'm sorry-.” Dean has a jumble of words knotted on his tongue. He's screwing up and knows it but this-  
“Don’t!” Daryen's pissed, voice becoming a harsh growl. “I don’t need your pity. I don’t want your ‘sorry’-.”  
She looks to Sam who’s aiming at her, again knowing it won't kill her- but he looks willing to chance it.  
“Yeah,”  
“Sam. Put it down.” Dean orders and moves towards him. “Sam!”  
Daryen moves fast. She knocks the gun from Sam and shoves Dean off her. Quicksilver drowns out the green in her eyes- what there is left and there's just the hint of her fangs as she holds the big hunter against the damp wall.  
“I am helping you two.” She pushes Sam down and faces Dean. She's trying hard to put the extra teeth back in place-to hide and that only makes her want to lash out.  
“Why? Whose side are you on?” He doesn’t trust her-not with san, he can't and feels guilty for what she is but he doesn’t trust what she is.

 **+**

 _John knocks on her door, he's watched her the past few days. He knows where she goes, what she does and the underground fighting…  
Daryen opens the door a crack, she's careful and John introduces himself. Her surprise at seeing him makes clear she knows who he is. Daryen lets him in, she's wary of John and doesn’t reveal much but the crying in the other room makes her nervous. The green-gray eyes shift from John to the bedroom and he finally nods in the direction she wants to go.  
John examines the apt while she goes off to the baby. The apartment is clean though he finds old salt ground into the window sills. Its proof his son has spent quite enough time there. Dean has made a life outside of hunting for himself and though he's annoyed by the distraction he can't help but wish it was possible for his son to have this and only this. John's gaze takes in her anxious stance, notices the infant in her arms. His eyes stay on the boy, dark hair a little long, the ends curling … it’s a lighter shade than Daryen's.  
John walks towards them and the sniffling boy stares at him quietly. John runs a calloused finger down the baby’s nose. He's surprised as the kid grabs onto his finger. The baby smiles and gurgles… John smiles; the child has green eyes.  
“What's his name?”_

 **+**

Daryen reaches into her pocket. She pulls out a small leather square, flips it open and removes the picture. She stares at it, tracing her finger over the smiling face. … She straightens; her eyes dimming to a silvery-green and presses her palm with the picture into Dean's chest.

“His name … … was Deacon.”  
Dean's confused, looks at the picture and sees the smiling face, the dark brown hair- still a baby, laughing as he's reaching out to who ever was taking the picture; eyes a dark green…  
“Who-?” Dean looks up fro the picture to her, not wanting to ask but needing to know. In the back of his head is that reminder of Ben and the uncertainty of who’s he could be. But this one… this time…  
Daryen moves back, doesn’t say anything and Dean follows like they're connected by a string  
“Tell me.” Harsh, demanding and Daryen shakes her head. “You tell me-.”  
“What? Tell you he was mine? Say they took everything from me. My life…!”

 **+**

 _Daryen has to leave Deacon. She knows she can't keep him, can't raise him because of what she's become. It wasn’t her choice and the fact she was forced doesn’t make it any easier to leave him but she's made the choice.  
She walks into the familiar home, its dusk and he's sitting- eyes closed- meditating like usual. He doesn’t hear her but Deacon makes a noise and Sensei is up, his stance ready and Daryen apologizes. She asks him to listen and she tells him everything. She leaves nothing out of that night and can see he is not happy that his lessons have been put to such a use.  
He is silent, Daryen can't tell what he thinks but this is the only place she can think of safe enough for Deacon. She asks him again to help her, to please care for Deacon. Sensei stares at the boy; he's quiet, staring back at him inquisitively. He cups his palm on Deacon’s head._   
****

**+**

 ****“Just…do your part, Dean. END this.” Because she doesn’t want deacon to grow up in a world plagued by the Devil.  
“Where is he, Daryen?”  
Daryen doesn’t answer. She vaults up to the 2nd floor where she was at first. She's done as asked, her part is complete and what she's been made will play a part in Dean's choice. Daryen knows it; she knows that’s the point, why it had to be her…  
What Daryen wants is out of her reach. What she needs can never be hers. There's nothing left for her…  
“Daryen!”  
She's gone and Dean is left with so many questions… he stares at the picture, the smiling face and doubts. He needs to hear her admit it, for her to say it’s real… but Daryen's gone and the Devil is walking around and he's the only one who can stop it. All he has to do is say ‘Yes’. Give his consent and Michael can stomp on Satan’s ass, send him back to hell  
“Dean…”  
The picture’s in Dean's hand but Sam can see the kids face. He sees it’s a worn picture, the edges frayed, old even though it was carefully preserved. He takes the picture from Dean, the back has faded blue letters but they're legible still.  
"Deacon Jett-Winchester.”  
Sam looks up at Dean, the question unvoiced but present. It’s ignored like most everything else they don’t speak of. The confusion and hurt on his brothers’ face can't be masked though Dean tries his damndest. He takes the picture back, the paper crumbling in his hand and Dean begins to walk out. He feels the world press in on him, feels the sun dim and knows there's always going to be a corner of his soul that’s dead. He’ll always feel just a bit colder, a little more vengeful… he thinks it, the name, and it feels… right.  
 _‘Deacon Jett.’_

 **+**

 _“Jett?” Dean chuckles. “Like Joan Jett?”  
“No relation.” Daryen shakes her head; she's used to it by now, the teasing.  
“Daryen Jett.” Dean pulls her down on his lap, he's feeling good and there's nothing to hunt, nothing to take him away from her.  
“I'm not the only one … Winchester.” She warns and lightly flicks his nose. His face takes on a scowl she knows is fake and before Dean can make some smart ass remark Daryen's pressed up against him, all soft curves and warmth…_   
****

**+**


End file.
